


Partners In Crime

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Character, Criminal AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girl x Girl, HoO - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, PJO Femslash Weeks, PJO Ship Weeks, Pipabeth - Freeform, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, i mean not really but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: It turns out Annabeth may not be such a goody two-shoes..





	Partners In Crime

Piper looked around from her crouched position. All right. The coast was safe. She sneaked into the principle's office and smiled. The principle wouldn't be back for another hour. It was all the time she needed.  
She opened his desk and grabbed the bowls of pudding in her bag. She slowly poured out its contents into the drawers. This was a dumb dare, but she would soon be 20 dollars richer. Worth it.

  
'Sir, I have-' The voice stopped abruptly.Piper bolted upright. She nervously tried to hide the evidence, but seven bowls of pudding weren't so easy to hide.

The girl standing in the doorway was the last person she wanted to see right now. She had long blond hair that was neatly braided. She wore a black dress and grey, worn down converse shoes. Her grey eyes looked at her in shock.  
A soft curse escaped Piper's lips. Annabeth was the principle's favorite student. She aced all her classes, excelled at sports, and her attitude was flawless. Or so she thought.  
An amused smirk spread over Annabeth's face. She looked at the mess with a mischievous gaze.

  
'What flavor is it?', she asked, laughter in her voice. Piper nearly dropped the bowls she was holding behind her back.  
'What?'  
She gestured to the drawers. 'The flavor. Of the pudding. You know, the one you're pouring into his desk.'  
'Uh...vanilla.' Piper stared at her in confusion. The blonde girl stepped forward and stuck her fingers in the bowl. She licked off the pudding and made a satisfied noise.  
'Tastes good! You better hurry up, though. He'll probably be back in a while.'  
Piper decided to thank the gods and Annabeth later. Right now, there was no time to lose. She picked up another bowl and resumed her work. Annabeth joined in after a while.

  
She studied her unexpected helper. She seemed to be having fun. Her hands were covered in the pudding. She even got some on her face. Her grey eyes had no trace of her usual serious expression in them. There were little wrinkles around them, and the joy in them was obvious. She'd never seen her not being serious. She looked stunning.

  
Piper realized that she was staring at Annabeth instead of pouring pudding. Damn it. She wanted to start again when she heard footsteps in the hallway. The two girls looked at each other.

  
'Run.', Annabeth mouthed. She left the bowl on the desk and took Piper's hand. Before she could protest, she bolted for the window and pulled her through.  
There was a fire escape there and they ran down the stairs. Not making any noise wasn't a priority, they only focused on running as fast as they could. Annabeth stumbled and fell on the last few stairs. She pulled Piper with her, causing her to land on top of her.

  
'Are you okay?', Piper asked. Annabeth nodded, a wide smile still on her face. She laughed. It was a sound Piper hadn't expected from the serious girl. It was light and cheerful. Piper smiled softly.  
She felt Annabeth's cheeks heating up and realized that she was still lying on top of her.  
Her body was soft, but much more muscled than she'd thought. Her eyes were wide with excitement, both from the pudding prank and from the fall. Their faces were close and Piper felt herself blushing too. 

The tension was dissolved by an angry voice above them.

'Hey, you two! Stay where you are!'  
Nope. Piper pulled Annabeth upright and they ran. They finally stopped when Piper sat down on a park bench. Her breath raced in and out of her lungs.  
She heard joyous laughter next to her. Annabeth's braid was all messed up. The fall had ripped her jeans, and her dress had a small tear in it. She looked at Piper, breathless and amazed.

  
'That was awesome!', she grinned. Piper smiled with her. 'Hell yeah it was! So, I suppose you won't be telling the principle about this?'

  
'Of course not. Actually, I have a certain history teacher I'd like to get back at. Gave me a B instead of the A I obviously deserved. You have any more plans like that?'

  
'I sure do! Partners in crime, wise girl?'  
'Partners in crime, beauty queen.'


End file.
